The next generation The Fourth Exorcist Project
by Lucy Moon-Walker
Summary: When Annice, an Exorcist born in the twenty first century, finds a collection of diaries from the nineteenth century. She starts reading them and she starts to question the Order's actions. When she tries to run away from the Order, she gets locked up in a dark cell never to be heard from again. Will she find a way to escape, or will she just be another lost voice?


**Characters: (they are all fourth exorcists unless I say so.) **Annabella and Annalee (Twins. Daughters of Lucy. Age: look like Luka Megurine, but with blue eyes and magenta hair. Their Innocence is water related, they can control this element.)

Suki (Daughter of Lucy and Allen, not a fourth exorcist. Age: 13. She looks like Miku Hatsune, but with blue eyes, the left eye has a slit pupil, and white hair with mahogany tips. Her Innocence has opposite affects, left side is 'the evil side' as she calls it when it is activated her left hand and foot looks like a dragon claws, she also has a dragon wing and horn. Her right side is 'the angelic side'. When activated she gets a tilted halo and an angel wing.)

Yume (Daughter of Lucy. Age: 10. She looks like Rin Kagamine, but the blue in her eyes is about two shades darker and longer, chestnut hair that she usually has in a braid. Her Innocence is vocal related, she can sound beautiful, or she can shriek higher than a bat.)

Ezekiel (Son of Suzume. Age: 19. He looks like Kamui Gakupo, but with golden eyes and light blue hair. His Innocence is MMA related, but he can sword fight.)

Celeste (Daughter of Suzume. Age: 17. She looks like Meiko Sakine, but with golden eyes and pale blue waist length hair. Her Innocence is fire related, like the twins she can control anything about this element.)

Ayako (Daughter of Suzume. Age: 11. She looks like Gumi Megpoid, but with golden eyes and dark purple hair. Her Innocence can turn any plant life into a weapon.)

Hikaru (Son of Lenalee. Age: 15. He looks like Kaito Shion, but with violet eyes and dark green hair. His Innocence is the possession of shadows.)

Samuel (Son of Lenalee. Age: 10. He looks like Len Kagamine, but with black hair and violet eyes. His Innocence is animal related, any animal in a three yard radius is under his command. He's also a bit of a shota.)

Yukiko (Daughter of Miranda. Age: 14. She looks like Ruko Yokune, but with browns eyes and no blue streak. Her Innocence is telekinesis.)

Yukio (Son of Miranda. Age: 12. He looks like the utauloid Rook, 'bout three inches shorter. His Innocence is slightly faulty because he was three weeks early, but it only has glitches here and there. He can control any plant within a five yard radius.)

Alyss (Daughter of Klaud. Age: 17. She looks like Teto Kasane, but with straight, bleach blonde hair and purple eyes. Her Innocence has the ability to make anything made of metal into an anti-akuma weapon.)

Felicity (Daughter of Klaud. Age: 16. She looks like Neru Akita, but lighter hair color and violet eyes. Nobody knows what her Innocence is, the scientists that do these experiments say that she does have Innocence in her body, they're not quite sure what's wrong with her.)

Gabriella (mother unknown, first successful fourth exorcist. Age: unknown, over twenty. She looks like Haku Yowane, with a longer shirt. Her Innocence can turn any liquid, including blood, into a sword or scythe, so she's mainly found with a sake bottle.)

Gabriel (mother unknown, second successful fourth exorcist. Age: unknown, over twenty. He looks like Dell Honne. His Innocence kinda works like Beast Boy from Teen Titans. He smokes.)

**~Suki's diary~**

Dear diary,

It's been over twenty years since the first break through for The Fourth Exorcist Project. Gabriella, the first success, and her younger step brother, Gabriel, are as creepy as ever, even though they keep to themselves, their light gray hair (darker than my father's) and red eyes just give me the creeps! I'm about to turn 14, three more weeks 'til my birthday. Though, nothing would make me happier than to see Annalee (the 3rd success and my oldest sister, Annabella is a few minutes behind her), it's been over 3 years since Annabella, Yume, or I have seen her. I'm starting to think that we'll never find her. Yume, my little sister, is a brat as always, i dont care if she is my little sister, my mom gave her life to bring that monster into this world. She looks human (when she covers the Innocence scars around her neck with bandages), but those dark blue eyes that almost look black, tell you that she's a shark in a baby seal's clothing.

**~Yume's diary~**

Dear diary,

My older sister, Suki, still hates me. I don't know what I did to her to make her hate me so. At least everyone else is nice to me. Ayako's birthday is coming up, I don't know what to get her. I heard Annabella crying in her room earlier, I wonder what's wrong. Samuel is being adorable as ever, I LOVE SHOTAS! I told him that this morning and his reply was ADORABLE! It was too cute for words! Allen, my father figure, took me and Yukio out shopping for an hour or two, it was fun! Well I have to go, it's time for dinner.

**~Annabella's diary~**

Dear diary,

Well, I'm back. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the day Annalee disappeared. I've been moping around since yesterday. Ezekiel is an IDIOT! Yesterday at lunch, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and he spilled his and my lunch down my front! I've never been more humiliated! I don't know why I still write in a diary. I should get out the habit. I'm being summoned, g2g.


End file.
